Protect Me From What I Want
by Molko P
Summary: Mu era o inferno. O coito era a prova ardilosa que para sempre sofreriam no lar de Hades. Mas Mu também era o céu, e o coito também era a prova que estariam para sempre em paz no lar de Athena. Porque fez-se Deus, se humano? Porque é humano, se fez-se Deus? Yaoi Lemon. Shaka x Mu.


Fic inspirada numa música da banda Placebo.

Review é uma coisa que faz bem pra gente. Especialmente pra mim que não escrevo há tanto tempo.

Boa leitura.

Protect Me From What I Want

E, exausto, Shaka desabou sobre o peito de Mu. Os peitorais se chocavam em respirações descompassadas e fios de cabelo loiro e lilás formavam um terceiro tom impreciso, mas bonito.

Suor. Fluidos. Saliva. Pele. Eram esses e tantos outros substantivos que podiam definir aquela noite. Shaka estava insaciável e carente, ao mesmo tempo. Quem diria, o cavaleiro mais próximo de deus tão bêbado e conflituoso entre sentimentos. Via-se sedento por aquela pele branca, flagrava-se absorto por aquele cheiro hormonal que exalava do outro. Ensandecido, ensandecido. O cavaleiro de virgem esquecia de sua própria existência quando se tratava do ferreiro de jamiel. Tinha sua testa sobre o tórax duro como mármore. Buscava ar. Asmático. _Taquicárdico_. O que sentia por aquele menino? Sim, menino. Corpo de homem, tesão de homem. Cheiro e músculo de homem. Mas, ainda sim, menino.

O que sentia por ele?

Não sabia. Não queria saber. Ou sabia? Ou não queria saber? Conflito.

Retomava o fôlego à medida que Mu acariciava-lhe os cabelos ainda úmidos, e suas mãos aos poucos soltavam o lençol – podia sentir seus dedos doloridos tamanha força com que se agarrava aos panos de cama.

Exausto.

Desesperado.

Mas ainda sim, sereno. Por fora.

Era um desespero em possuir aquele com quem se sentia tão seguro, tão humano. Uma serenidade em sentir-se completo enquanto homem, enquanto carnal, enquanto mortal.

Mas e enquanto deus?

E enquanto Buda?

Se seu sexo precisava do extremo para sobreviver – da selvageria, da carne na unha, que caminho do meio o Deus e Buda poderia optar?

Shaka queria o homem.

Deus e Buda queria os céus.

Mu era o céu? Sim? Não?

Mu era o inferno. O coito era a prova ardilosa que para sempre sofreriam no lar de Hades. Mas Mu também era o céu, e o coito também era a prova que estariam para sempre em paz no lar de Athena.

Porque fez-se Deus, se humano?

Porque é humano, se fez-se Deus?

Com o abdome ainda pegajoso, terminou por relaxar todo o seu corpo em cima daquele bloco de mármore que era o ariano. Adormeceu.

E sonhou.

Sonhou como há meses não sonhava. Sonhou tão nitidamente que nem mesmo sua "cegueira voluntária" podia fazê-lo enxergar tão bem por dentro de si. Via-se no branco das nuvens, seus pés nas colinas, ao longe, o Ganges. A paz ganhava cheiro, cor e som. E o gosto?

O gosto ele já experimentava na terra firme. O gosto de seu menino.

Foi quando uma espécie de espírito – um fantasma? Um yaksha? – pareceu tocar-lhe o ombro. Um toque gélido, como se flocos de neve, gotas de orvalho, encostassem na sua pele. Não ousou tirar os olhos da vista que contemplava agora, mas estendeu, intuitivamente a mão.

Os dedos de orvalho tocaram-lhe a palma, e a voz açucarada parecia soprar em seus ouvidos e cabelos.

\- Tudo isso aqui é seu.

\- Não pode ser. A mim só me cabe minha sabedoria enquanto Deus. Buda não é terreno. Como pode me pertencer essas terras? – Indagou, ainda deslumbrado, ainda com os olhos fixos.

Foi quando a alma, ente, criatura de fumaça, rodopiou com seus dedos gentilmente até a frente do cavaleiro. Era um rosto difuso, mas tão belo! Não via direito, mas sabia que era belo. Não sabia se tinha boca, mas sentia que estava sorrindo.

\- Você é tolo, pequeno Buda. – Quis protestar, mas sua boca parecia estar congelada pelo vislumbre ante aquele ser. – Tudo isso **aqui** é seu. – E os dedos de orvalho apontaram para o peito feito de pontos (de luz? De neve? De areia?) e algo verde esmeralda parecia brilhar discretamente, ali. Uma coisa tão brilhante e pequena, como poderia ser sua? Uma jóia? Mas Buda não era terreno.

\- Buda não é terreno. – Sibilaram, juntos. Shaka viu-se surpreso com a alma, que parecia adivinhar-lhe os pensamentos.

\- O que te dou não é terreno, mas está lá, pequeno Buda.

\- Shaka? – Acordou com a repetição de seu nome, suavemente. Abriu os olhos e viu-se abraçado ao corpo de Mu como quem abraçava a seda. Viu-se ainda atordoado pelo sonho e pelo sexo. Quantos minutos haviam passado?

\- Você adormeceu.

\- Não. – Disse, enfático, mas rouco. – Eu só fechei um pouco os olhos.

\- Adormeceu sim. – Insistiu, em seu típico tom leve. – Seus dedos sofrem pequenos espasmos enquanto dorme.

\- Não achei que reparasse nos meus dedos, cavaleiro. – Respondeu, teimoso como de costume. Poderia ter levado aquele comentário a sério, caso o cavaleiro mais próximo de deus não estivesse praticamente esparramado em seu corpo nu. Pífio ainda querer manter aquela pose.

\- Eu reparo até no movimento que suas cicatrizes fazem para fechar teus cortes, Shaka de Virgem. – Por mais que suas palavras parecessem presunçosas, não só falavam a verdade, como também mascaravam um cuidado secreto que o ariano mantinha.

Apesar de toda aquela pose divina, via Shaka como uma peça de cristal. Via como se fosse uma imagem de gesso que quebraria com qualquer brisa. Ainda que fosse o mais poderoso, ainda que seu poder invejava até os deuses, era quebrável. Era quebradiço e quebrado. Cada cicatriz, que queria poder apagar com o toque de seus dedos, era uma rachadura que o tempo tratou de remendar.

Mas até quando só o tempo o remendaria?

Quando estaria pronto para remenda-lo?

Toda sua sabedoria de ferreiro não seria necessária para remendar aquele homem quebrado. Aliás, nenhuma ferramenta seria capaz de juntar os caquinhos tão cuidadosamente quanto os dedos calejados de Mu. Faria questão de juntar todos, ainda que furasse os dedos, ainda que furasse os pulsos. Cuidaria dele mais do que uma mãe cuida de um filho.

\- Suas metáforas são bem poéticas, mas não convincentes. – O comentário seco de Shaka puxou-o de volta para a realidade. No lugar de retrucar, abraçou-o mais fortemente, trazendo seu rosto de encaixe ao ombro e pescoço. Os lábios finos do virginiano a suspirar suavemente na pele fina de seu torso.

\- Eu sei, eu sei. - E conformou-se, apenas por saber que não adiantaria, agora, convencer Shaka do contrário. Limitou-se a acariciar os longos cabelos loiros que se espalhavam pelas costas magras do virginiano, fechando os olhos lentamente.

Não sabia bem ao certo porque era tão grosso e tão teimoso naquele momento. Sabia que não tinha do que se defender, sabia que ninguém estava discutindo sua capacidade enquanto deus, mas mesmo assim... Era inerente ao seu interior, fazer-se defensivo. E a defensiva se fazia na amargura de suas palavras, no seu orgulho indomado.

Porque teimava em se afastar daquilo que tanto queria se aproximar? Porque teimava em manter-se frio e indelével mesmo depois dos mais ardilosos movimentos? Não se conformava enquanto deus, não se conformava enquanto humano, o que queria, afinal?

Mu.

Era o que ele queria?

Mas já o tinha. Nos aposentos da casa de virgem, no calor das batalhas, tinha-o. Ao seu lado, em suas mãos, seus olhos e boca. Tinha-o em todos os lugares. Mas porque ainda não alcançava a calmaria perfeita?

O que ele queria em Mu? Com Mu? De Mu?

-x-

Horas depois.

Áries estava prestes a ir embora. Sem olhar para trás, como sempre fez. Até que ouviu um murmúrio que o travou ante a porta.

\- Mu de Áries. – Disse o homem, ainda nu, deitado no colchão de manta vermelha com dourado. O Ariano olhou de esguelha para trás, com uma face de interrogação.

"Peça para que eu fique esta noite, Shaka."

"Peça para que ele fique esta noite, Shaka."

Por poucos segundos se encararam, até que o silêncio foi quebrado por um comentário solto, seco, mas, em algum segundo do tempo que levou para ser proferido, escondia-se uma suplica.

\- Proteja-me do que eu quero. – Sussurrou, os olhos cerrados, frios, em direção ao Tibetano. Quando ele estava para se virar e questionar a afirmação, fez-se deus, ordenando:

\- Vá.

Os lábios de Mu trancaram-se numa linha dura. Respirou uma vez e deixou que seu olhar mergulhasse fundo na atmosfera do indiano. O que ele queria dizer com aquela declaração? Protegê-lo do que ele queria? O que ele quer? Saiu com o coração acelerado, numa mistura de atordoamento com ansiedade. O que significava aquilo? O que havia de tão importante ou grave a ser pedido, ao ponto do "cavaleiro mais próximo de deus" fazê-lo? Queria voltar lá e encher-lhe de perguntas. Mas viu quando ele se fez cavaleiro em seu semblante. Viu que, naquele momento, se tornaria um invasor caso não se retirasse imediatamente.

Mas mesmo assim... Porque?

 _Protect me from what I want._

 _Protège-moi, protège-moi, protège-moi._


End file.
